


Cold Coffee

by Alaska_Yekaterina



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Cold coffees, Love, M/M, Morning, Sunsets, and teas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska_Yekaterina/pseuds/Alaska_Yekaterina
Summary: Tell me what you want---Okay, but be fair and admit to me that you love me too---
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 5
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just got this idea whilst listening to Ed Sheeran's Cold Coffee.

"This is ridiculous, Kurt how long are you not going to talk to me?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly

Kurt just looked at him with a blank stare "I'm moving out."

Sebastian looked shocked, He feels like his throat is drying up "What do you mean you're moving out?"

"Love?" He uttered, desperate for an answer when Kurt didn't respond, he walked towards him 

Kurt just closed his eyes with hurt evident in his every motion, he looks like he was drenched in pain "Don't call me that, I'm crashing with Tana's tonight and I'll get my things by the end of the week."

Sebastian walked closer and held Kurt's wrists. "What's wrong, Kurt? Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't keep doing this, Sebastian."

Sebastian's feels like his heart fell into his stomach, his stomach churned. _'Sebastian'_ I was his Bas, he never called me Sebastian since we moved in together.

"Kurt, please just---- just tell me what's wrong how are we supposed to fix this if you won't tell me?"

"Do you love me?" Kurt asked

Sebastian was taken aback, When Sebastian didn't answer Kurt just chuckled bitterly and started walking to their room to get his luggage "I'll take my things by the end of the week." He reminded Sebastian

"Don't leave, Kurt. Please. Tell me what you want--- " Kurt didn't let him finish his sentence

"Okay, I'll tell you what you want but be fair and admit to me that you love me too."

Kurt waited, but when a minute passed he just closed his eyes, turns his back and started walking away.

Sebastian just stood there dumbfounded, he just stared at the door and felt his pain constricting.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurt are you sure?" Santana asked, Kurt just nodded to reassure his friend

"You won't tell him you're pregnant?" Brittany asked

Kurt just sighed "He doesn't even love me and we've been living together for years, Brit. Tell me how can he love my child? I----" He said while tears are forming in his eyes "He'll resent me and my baby and I can't afford that."


End file.
